Lucius and Narcissa, a Sex Show
by be11atrix
Summary: This is just a sex scene that I'm testing out. It's pretty hot...might turn you on or might not...go ahead and rr...NOTE: this is a sex scene and should not be viewved by anyone under 16


Lucius sat on an armchair in the Malfoy Manor kitchen, waiting for his wife to come out of their expansive sleeping chamber. He was still in his shirtless pajamas, though his sleek platinum blonde hair was combed back in a fashion that main his silvery locks shine in the glimmer of early morning light. That wife of his…always busy making herself the prettiest woman on earth. But Lucius liked that attitude: vain, proud, and gorgeous. Every aspect a true Malfoy would have.

After several minutes of waiting, the post arrived as the usual invitations to dinner parties or balls came flourishing through the large window. Lucius picked up the Daily Prophet and disappeared behind page thirty-eight. Then, the doors creaked open.

Lucius wouldn't have known it was his wife if it wasn't for the fact that she was the only other person in the mansion. Narcissa's hair was let down in a series of sexy curls, falling to her midback. Her attire could have been compared to that of Britney Spears, and it would be found that her clothes covered less than the pop star's. It was made up of a full, emerald green corset made up of entirely of lace. Yes, see through and everything, not even thickening around her breast points. It hugged her petite figure and evident curves so tightly, Lucius was surprised to see Narcissa was breathing. A leather collar was around her neck, in a choker like fashion. She had no pants, merely a black thong with a green lace front. And her shoes were the same green as her outfit, high healed to top it all off.

"Hello, Luci," Narcissa said seductively, leaning against the door frame. "Waiting for me to make you breakfast then?"

Lucius set aside his newspaper, gaping at his slutty wife. The sight made him stiffen. He simply nodded, unable to keep his eyes of his semi-bare chested wife.

Narcissa smirked, evidently enjoying her husband's pleasure. This was proven by the now visible bulge in his light pajama pants. "Like what you're seeing, honey? Well…if you would like to see more…go ahead."

Lucius, still dazed, stood up. His erection had definitely grown, and Narcissa hadn't even done anything. She just simply stood there in a seductive manor. Lucius took Narcissa's hand, leading her over to a couch in their living room. Silently, he advanced on her taking her lips in his. For several moments, they just kissed passionately, Lucius's tongue forging entry into Narcissa's mouth. There, it explored the caverns and bumps inside of her mouth.

Narcissa, hiding her pleasure in their doings, moved her lips downward onto Lucius's neck. Lucius groaned was anticipation. Narcissa took this as a beg to go on. She smiled and obeyed, heading down on Lucius's well toned chest. She stopped at each nipple, swirling her tongue around them. Lucius groaned more, egging his wife on. Once again, Narcissa was obliged and she started to gently kiss his abs. Stopping again at his belly button, Narcissa started to intensely lick her husband's lower stomach.

Lucius's felt like he was about to cum, but he wanted to hold it in for his wife. Thus, he groaned louder than before, almost in a pleading fashion. Narcissa lifted her gaze from his stomach to his face, eyes twinkling. Lucius nodded and Narcissa slowly pulled Lucius's pants down with her teeth, exposing a light pair of bowers.

She examined the small tent made from his erection and the slightly sticky and wet spots. She then placed her mouth on it, sucking lightly. Lucius groaned for her to get rid of his briefs, but Narcissa just kept on sucking.

Finally, Narcissa pulled down his briefs, his large erect penis hard as a rock. She smirked and started to suck at his testicles, moving her mouth up and down his rod. Lucius came into her mouth, the gooey liquid pouring all over her face. She eagerly drank it all and continued.

After several more minutes of giving her husband a blowjob, she stopped. By now, the corset had fallen off, as with the thongs. She slipped off her shoes and sat on her naked husband's lap, somewhat bouncing on the still erect crotch.

Now, it was Lucius's turn. He started to finger Narcissa's pussy, sucking lightly on her left nipple. Gradually, he worked his way down until his mouth was very near her privates. Narcissa volunteerly spread her legs open, exposing her soaking wet sex. Lucius lowered his mouth, taking in every last drop of her juices. He sucked on her clit, sticking his tongue up her ass and into her vagina. Narcissa's moans echoed through the dimly lit room, her hands clutching a pillow.

Lucius stopped, his dick now rock hard once more. Putting his arms on either side of Narcissa's head, he entered his wife. He slid his stick deep inside of Narcissa's tight pussy, ramming his wife hard, fast, and intensely. Narcissa screamed but Lucius ignored her…it was coming….he new any moment now…it came.

Lucius came inside of Narcissa, the warm liquid covering the walls of her vagina. Narcissa screamed with passion, loving every moment of it. With one last thrust, Lucius fell on top of Narcissa, his head between her breasts and his penis still inside of Narcissa. Narcissa allowed him, falling asleep herself in the same position.


End file.
